


A New Horizon

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: There's a new neighbor living on the island! John rushes to the residential services and meets up with the new villager! He's excited to meet Dave at first, and then he's shocked by his language.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 23





	A New Horizon

John happily walked out of his door. He was met with a light rain, he pulled out the leaf umbrella he made himself from out of his pocket.

John happily walks down the path

John spots one of his neighbors,

"Hello, Karkat!

The cat huffs, he's a pretty grumpy guy. John knows that he's a hard nut to crack. They'll be friends after John gets around to writing him more letters and getting him more handpicked gifts, he knows it.

John walks up to town hall when he sees his two neighbors talking to each other.

"Oh, John!" Kanaya pulled away from talking to the bull as she told John, "I was just talking to Tavros about how we have a new neighbor on the island."

"We do!?" John felt shocked at the cranes words, there hasn't been anyone new on the island in months! No one's even visited, not since that funny fox with the paintings last dropped anchor on the private beach. John felt so happy, he rushed right into the resident service center, intending to ask where his new neighbors house was! John wanted to give the new neighbor a welcoming gift!

When John stepped in, he spotted another human with white hair and shades. John happily walked up to his new friend and said "hello!"

"Sup." The new villager lifted up his head and nodded.

"I'm John!" John walked right up to shake the new guys hand.

"Dave." Dave took John's hand to shake it. "You the guy who's gonna pick a spot for my lot?"

"Uh..." John looked over at the counter, no one was there. Of course, everything fell onto John again. He didn't know why everyone on the island always put everything on him, it wasn't like he was the mayor or anything! He's just another resident!

John sighs and takes the tent from Dave's hand. "I'll find you somewhere nice."

"Wherever 's fine, man." Dave nods, "I'm just fuckin' happy to be finally here. That plane flight made my ass so soar."

John slapped his mouth shut. This guys got such a potty mouth! Oh no! John's going to have to tell Isabelle about this when she gets back! Till then...

"Um... Dave... most villagers don't like that kinda language on the island." John tries to explain, somehow he got Karkat to agree not to use bad words he's hoping that he can convince Dave to wash out his potty mouth too.

"The fuck?" Dave asks, "dude, you telling me saying that shit is too much for those fluffy fuckin' animals?"

"Um..." John was trying to find the words to explain, "they are a little sensitive."

Dave counters by arguing, "they aren't kids."

"Yes... but I know them all very well... and if you use that kind of language with some of them." John thinks about how he just saw Tavros right outside... "they might cry."

"They'll get over it." Dave shrugs.

John was starting to get frustrated. "Now, you listen here." John pointed at Dave he loses it once he sees that Dave is smirking at him, "we have certain rules here! If you want to live here, you have to get on board with our way of island life. Now! I don't want you to use swears! If I hear that you're using bad language I'll-"

"You'll what?" Dave chuckles as he puts his hands in his back pockets.

"I'll give you a real talking to!" John points at Dave again.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Dave scoffed.

Oh! This guy is really starting to get under John's skin.

"Sounds more like a reward, man."

John's eyes widened, _what is he talking about?_

"You telling me you'll pay me a visit if I swear?"

"I make everybody cake and cookies sometimes! I won't let you have any if you use bad language."

"Oh, damn... that sucks. That's just the price I'm gonna have to pay to keep your attention."

"You stop it!" John gets so mad. "You just cursed _again!"_

"I'm sorry you're getting so upset about it, man." Dave laughs.

"You're gonna make the other villagers upset! So of course I'm upset!"

"How about we strike a deal then?" Dave chuckles. "How about the two of us start dating, promise I won't curse anymore so long as I can take you to Brewstersr's once it opens up."

John felt shocked, how could this guy just pick at him and bully him and then- _oh... oh! He was flirting! What a strange guy!_

John smiles and takes Dave's hand, he drags Dave out of the door and he starts taking him over to his house. "I can put on a pot of tea and we can have a nice chat! Do you like chocolate cake? My dad sent me one through the mail for my birthday yesterday but I don't like cake, you can have it if you like!"

Dave feels a blush creep across his face. He can't believe that actually worked, he was so sure that John was just going to shoot him down and Dave was just gonna have to keep playing the jerk cause he didn't know how else to express his feelings.

John is tugging on Dave's hand as he's tugging at his heart strings. The two of them can set up Dave's lot together later, hopefully Dave will be able to work up the nerve to ask if it's okay if his home is right next to John's, for right now, the two of them are going to have some tea while Dave eats a slice of sweet chocolate cake.


End file.
